


Done Adulting

by gabby227



Series: Daddy Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Is A Good Daddy, Caregiver Bucky Barnes, College Student Steve Rogers, Daddy Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy bucky barnes, little Steve, little Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: Tony Stark has had a hell of a week. He wants nothing more than to just go home and be little.And that's just what he does.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Daddy Bucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884355
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Done Adulting

**Author's Note:**

> I've planned more for the universe since the start. I want to write fics of Daddy!Bucky, Little!Steve, and Little!Tony all takin care of each other. So that's what I'm going to do. Unlike the first fic, there is NO SEXUAL AGE PLAY in this. I stated in the first fic that Tony was a non-sexual little, and that's what I went with. If I need to add/edit the tags, however, will someone let me know? I am not very good at tagging. 
> 
> This fic was beta'd by TonyStark_Is_AnAngel, PersonalJunkDrawer, and RalsBecket. You guys rock!

Walking in from the garage, Tony sighed to himself.

He was thankful that neither Steve nor Bucky were home yet. It was still the middle of the day and Bucky didn’t get home until after four, and Steve was usually gone until six, at least. Tony had had meetings since eight that morning and he was tired of making decisions.

When his father put him in charge of Research & Development, he’d been okay with it. He loved creating; he was an  _ engineer _ , for Christ’s sake.It was a compromise he’d made with Howard, after his third doctorate. Howard hated that Tony didn’t want to run things, but he’d accepted that Tony liked to tinker; he’d accepted that Tony had gone to MIT and gotten his degrees. So, when Howard asked Tony to take over as CEO, and he’d declined -- as politely as he could -- Howard made him the head of R&D.

Howard would work as long as he was able to, anyway; even Tony knew that. The man was a self-declared workaholic.

Tony was glad it was Friday. Part of his contract with Howard was that Tony didn’t  _ officially  _ work on the weekends. He might go into the company, he might work on projects at home, but he had  _ no  _ meetings and  _ no  _ contact with other employees.

Tony climbed the stairs, first heading to the master bedroom. He wanted a bath.

It felt weird, being home alone, but he could manage. When he first started dating Steve and Bucky, ten years ago, it was weird to  _ be  _ little around them, but now, it was weird  _ not  _ to be. 

Going into the master bathroom, he drew himself a bath and poured a few bubbles in. He wasn’t little yet, but he knew he was well on his way there.He’d been big for way too long.

He’d had meetings every day this week. He’d had to make so many decisions, having to tell people what to do and where to go. He’d had to be the boss, with responsibilities and things to do. He wanted to be little. He wanted nothing more than to go into his playroom and play with his Legos and maybe color until his Daddy and Stevie got home.

Tony managed to relax a little in the bathtub. Whenever he was little, he preferred for his Daddy to be there to wash him, but he was grimy from working in the lab, and he just wanted to get clean before he played.

He only stayed in the tub long enough to get clean before getting out and toweling himself off. He pulled a t-shirt and a pair of shorts out of their dresser -- their shorts were ones with little kids’ print on them that Bucky had bought for when Tony was little. The shorts were dark blue with colorful dinosaurs, the t-shirt just plain white.

Bucky had purchased the shorts for Tony back when Tony was still a little embarrassed about sharing his little side. It had taken Tony a long time to open up and share his little side with Steve and Bucky without feeling a little awkward about it, so in the beginning, Bucky had bought him clothes that he could still feel little in, but didn’t make it obvious.

Steve had been comfortable in his overalls and onesies, but it had just made Tony feel strange,so Bucky suggested Tony go a little at a time.

Sighing, he grabbed his phone and went into his playroom. He was regressing, little by little, so the only people he was going to answer the phone for now would be Steve and Bucky. His Daddy and his Stevie. Other people didn’t matter -- not now.

He pulled his favorite dinosaur coloring book out of the cupboard Bucky kept the coloring supplies in. His Daddy always made him and Stevie clean up their messes when they finished, but he had arranged every organizational space there was. Tony pulled out the crayons, too, and went over to the table by the wall.

They had a flat screen TV on the wall opposite of the table, and it was only used for cartoons and little shows. Tony decided to put on Mickey Mouse, just so he’d have some background noise, and then spread out his coloring book and his crayons.

He made himself busy, coloring a picture for his Daddy -- his Daddy always loved his pictures -- and didn’t really pay attention to anything else. He wanted to make this picture really pretty for his Daddy.

More time must’ve gone by than he thought, because pretty soon, Bucky was walking into the playroom.

“Hey, baby,” he said softly. Bucky had a radar for telling when Steve and Tony were little -- they never had to tell him, he just somehow always _knew_. He took a seat beside Tony and asked, “What’re you coloring?”

“It’s a dino, Daddy,” Tony said. The  _ duh _ was implied in the tone of his voice, and it made Bucky chuckle.

Bucky nodded. “It’s good to see you little, kiddo,” he said, rubbing Tony’s hair. Tony grinned.

It really  _ was  _ good to see Tony little. Bucky had gone over and over with Tony about how he wanted to see his little side, and so whenever Tony went into littlespace by himself, Bucky made sure to tell him he was proud of him.

He also knew that Tony had had a nightmare of a week; he had been up night after night. If he wasn’t creating, he was video chatting and doing meetings at all hours. It was emotionally draining on Tony, being the boss, but Tony took the compromise he’d made with Howard very seriously.

When Tony hadn’t been little a while, he was a nightmare to live with.

It’s not that Bucky hated living with either Tony or Steve -- he loved them, they were his boys, and he would take care of them until the day he died -- but when Tony, or even Steve, are unable to accomplish littlespace in a while, they get irritable. They got nasty, and rude, and were so very tense. So Bucky did his best to get Steve and Tony into littlespace whenever he could, and when he couldn’t, he was always so happy when they accomplished it by themselves.

Bucky sat there with Tony, watching Tony color with Mickey Mouse faint in the background. Not even ten minutes had gone by before Tony was presenting him with a picture.

“What’s that, little one?” he asked him. 

Tony grinned. “I colored Daddy a dinosaur,” he replied promptly. “It’s a brontosaurus.”

One of Tony’s favorite things in littlespace was dinosaurs, so it didn’t surprise Bucky any that he’d chosen the dinosaur coloring book.

“It’s beautiful, baby,” Bucky praised him. “I love it.”

For the last ten years, Bucky had kept every single picture Steve and Tony had ever drawn or colored for him. Their closest friends knew they were in the kink community, a lot of them being kinksters as well, so they all knew about Bucky’s stash of pictures. The ones he liked the best got pinned up in the garage, for when Bucky was out there, tinkering or working on his project cars and motorcycles.

In the beginning, Tony would color Bucky pictures when he was little, but when he was big and saw them pinned up the way Bucky had them, he got embarrassed. It had taken Bucky a long time to tell Tony that he  _ loved  _ those pictures and wanted to see them when he was working, because it reminded him of how much Tony and Steve loved him.

Which was completely true.

Bucky set the picture aside. When Tony looked at Bucky, he raised an eyebrow.

“Is it goin’ on the board, Daddy?” he asked him, his voice small. Bucky nodded.

“It definitely is. Although, I’ve never seen a blue and purple brontosaurus before,” he chuckled. That comment made his baby boy laugh.

“It’s colorin’, Daddy,” Tony told him as he searched for another picture to color. “It doesn't hafta be realistic. It’s creative an’ fun.”

“Yeah, baby, it definitely is.”

Not even a moment went by before Tony was sliding some crayons over to Bucky. “You wanna color, Daddy?”

When his boys were little, they were so open. Bucky knew from experience that littlespace was a very vulnerable time for a little, and he was touched every second that his boys trusted him when they were in that state. He would never take advantage of his boys when they were like that, and the way Tony was watching him, with his wide and expressive eyes, made Bucky’s heart melt.

“I’d love to, baby, but Daddy’s gotta make dinner,” he replied honestly. It was a quarter to six and Steve was usually home by six-twenty on Friday nights. “You know you’ve gotta eat. Build strong bones and muscles.”

“Okie dokie, Daddy,” Tony said, going back to his coloring. Then he looked at Bucky once more, “What are you makin’?”

Bucky shrugged; he hadn’t thought that far ahead. Coming home to Tony being little had been a surprise. Whenever Steve arrived home and Tony was little, it never took Steve long to get little either, so the cooking would usually fall to Bucky. 

Finally, he asked, “What do you want?”

“Mac and cheese with hot dogs!” Tony exclaimed. That was one of his go-to foods whenever he was little, so Bucky knew that was coming. “On little dishes.”

“Of course on little dishes,” Bucky said, gasping as though he couldn’t believe his boy would think he would forget that. “You can’t forget those!”

“‘kay, Daddy.”

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easily, mister,” Bucky laughed. “We’re having a vegetable.”

“Vegetables are super-yucky, Daddy!” Tony said, making a face.

“Whether or not you like that, baby boy, you need to eat one. Can’t live on mac and cheese alone.”

“I can try.”

Tony was so adamant about it that it reminded Bucky of Big Tony. When Tony was big, he was a bit of a brat; he hated his vegetables and it was like torture to get him to eat them. When Tony was little, he was still stubborn as hell.

“Whether you want to try or not, baby, doesn’t matter. You're having at least two spoonfuls of a vegetable.”

“Corn, Daddy?” Tony asked.

Bucky sighed, but then nodded. “Okay, baby. I can make corn.”

He left Tony alone while he went to change his clothes and start dinner. When Steve came home half an hour later, he went upstairs to change his clothes, and Bucky had a feeling that he’d come downstairs little, too.

And he was right.

Steve was a little early, tonight, coming in at about six after, and he met Bucky in the kitchen. He gave him a kiss, “Hi, Buck.”

“Hey, Stevie. Tony’s upstairs, coloring, so I’m making dinner. He wants mac and cheese with hot dogs and corn.”

“Tony’s little?” Steve asked, eyes wide in surprise. When Bucky nodded, Steve nodded as well. “Okay. We got juice?”

Bucky nodded. “Yep. And that’s what you guys are getting for dinner.”

The reason Steve was so surprised that Tony was little was because he didn’t do it very often, and felt ashamed afterwards. The whole thing with Tony being little, with being okay with being little, made Steve happy, because it meant that, all that stuff other people said about him being a freak or not right, Tony was finally letting go of it all.

“I’m going to change and spend time with Tony,” Steve told Bucky. Bucky just nodded; he had figured that was what Steve would want.

He continued dinner as Steve went upstairs to be with Tony. He knew that his boys like to play together and he was happy they had one another, so he just continued dinner. It didn’t take very long, and he decided the boys could eat in the playroom, so he managed to dish food up on their little dinnerware and get their sippy cups with juice in them. Apple for Tony, orange for Stevie.

He was thankful for his good balance as he went up the stairs, seeing Tony and Stevie in the corner. They were using the blocks Steve had gotten a few months prior, ones they’d never played with before, and seemed to be having a good time.

“Dinner’s done, boys,” Bucky stated, watching them. Both Tony and Stevie turned to look at him when they heard his voice.

“Don’t wanna,” Steve told him, pouting. “Wanna play.”

“Stevie, get over here and eat. You too, Tony. Makes you big and strong.”

Tony nodded, and, reluctantly, Steve did the same.

They sat at the table and Bucky joined them. He had the same dinner they did -- he didn’t mind macaroni and cheese with hot dogs, to be honest -- and a bottle of beer

Bucky decided to put on cartoons for his boys while they ate. He knew that Tony had been working his way through  _ Paw Patrol _ when he was in littlespace, and Steve loved that show as well, so that’s what he turned on. The television caught their attention, but Bucky paused it for just a moment to make sure they were listening to him.

“You boys can watch cartoons with dinner,” he said cautiously, “but you have to eat all of your dinner too, okay?

The reason he was telling them this was because whenever Tony and Stevie got caught up in a television show or a cartoon when they were in littlespace, they often forgot about their dinner and paid attention to other things. Tony had a short attention span when he was big, and when he was little it was about five thousand times worse. And Steve would use  _ Tony’s not eating, either _ as an excuse not to eat all his vegetables.

But both of their boys nodded their heads, and they watched television, laughed, and ate.

***

That night, Bucky cuddled his boys on the sofa they kept in the playroom and turned on a movie. It had been a nightmare of a week for all three of them, and he figured his boys could use some cuddle time. Steve went over and fetched his favorite stuffie, a stuffed bunny that Bucky had gotten him a couple years ago. It was Stevie’s favorite, and he often liked to hold him whenever they were having cuddle time.

Bucky turned on  _ Trolls _ , which was a movie his boys had just discovered and loved. They had watched it the last three times they were little, and it was almost as if they could never get tired of it. Bucky watched it a couple of times, and even he could admit that it was a pretty cute movie. Stevie had told his Daddy that he was just like Branch, which made Bucky laugh.

About halfway through the movie, he could feel that Tony was starting to doze off. When Steve and Tony were little, they often went to bed way earlier than when they were big, and Bucky hadn’t been sure they’d even be able to finish a complete movie. Tony was cuddled up to Bucky’s side, with Stevie on the opposite side, and Tony’s eyes were drooping. 

Bucky paused the movie. “Hey, Stevie,” he whispered to one of his boys, “would you be a good boy and go get Tony’s paci?”

When Tony was little, he had a hard time sleeping without his pacifier. It was something he’d often felt bad about in the morning, but maybe with Tony getting more and more open and accepting about his little side, he wouldn’t be embarrassed this time. It was a dark blue adult pacifier that Bucky had purchased for him with a brontosaurus in the center. 

Steve nodded, grabbing his bunny and going into the bedroom to pull their pacifiers out of the top dresser drawer. They had a dresser full of little clothes and supplies, and they kept their pacis there when they weren’t being used so they wouldn’t get damaged. While Steve was at it, he pulled his own out. 

Steve’s was green and had Mickey Mouse in the center. While both of the boys had multiple pacifiers, those were their favorites. He went back into the playroom, handing Tony’s paci to Bucky. 

Bucky rewarded him with a kiss. “Thank you, baby. Now let’s finish the movie.”

He unpaused it as he made sure the paci teat was clean before putting it by his boy’s lips. “Tony, come on, here’s your paci,” he murmured, and even though Tony was half-asleep, he opened his mouth. Once it was in his mouth, he suckled happily as his eyes closed once more.

By the time the movie was over, Tony was totally asleep. Steve was well on his way there, even though it was only nine-thirty, and Bucky said, “Come on, Stevie. How about bed?”

“I don’t wanna,” Steve whined. Usually, Tony was the one who fought sleep, but, as Bucky looked over, Tony was completely asleep on his shoulder.

“Stevie, please be a good boy,” Bucky said lowly. “Tony’s sleeping and you know he likes to cuddle.”

Steve sighed, “Fine, Daddy. I will.”

“Good boy. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“You too, Daddy?” Steve asked as Bucky stood up, pulling Tony up so he was carrying him bridal-style. “Are you sleepy too?” 

“Yeah, baby. I’m gonna go to sleep, too.”

Not long after that, they were in bed and cuddled up, Steve in the middle, as usual, before Bucky leaned over and kissed his boys goodnight. 

“I love you boys,” he murmured, even though they were both more than half-asleep. “Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/). I take prompts.


End file.
